


It's a fate foretold

by desperatesmirks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora, sólo existen ellos dos. A veces cree que sólo existieron ellos dos desde el principio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a fate foretold

**Author's Note:**

> Es, prácticamente, mi headcanon hecho fic. Aunque me hubiese gustado agregar mil escenas más, porque tengo muchas, pero el fic se me iba un poco al carajo. Esto iba a ser un drabble, ahora son 7000 palabras. Aparece Stiles, por ahí, así que ¿puede que haya insinuaciones de sterek? Yo la verdad no las veo, pero cada vez que digo que hay algo implicado, las malas amigas que tengo me vienen a decir que de sutileza yo tengo cero. 
> 
> also, me la pasé escuchando [este tema](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaFfMg9hnd0) de Laura Marling, mientras lo escribía. Es la culpable.

Corre, corre tan rápido como puede. Tiene que llegar a tiempo, tiene que hacer _algo_. Corre sin mirar por dónde va porque conoce esos bosques como la palma de su propia mano, creció en ellos, y sabe por dónde ir, qué camino tomar para llegar más rápido. No cree haber corrido tan rápido en su vida, pero a pesar de que sabe que está sobrepasando el límite de sus habilidades _tiene que seguir corriendo_. 

Cuando llega, los bomberos están ya en el lugar, gritándose unos a otros. Inspira con fuerza, trata de acallar el sonido de las llamas y los hombres para escuchar los latidos de los corazones que sabe reconocer como los de su familia. El pánico se instala en su mente cuando el sentido de lo que escucha se hace real, porque no escucha _nada_. 

Corre a la parte trasera de la casa. No, no puede ser. No. Inhala con fuerza, pero los olores del humo, de telas quemadas, de _carne humana_ quemada, son suficientes para hacerle frenar en frente de la puerta. Ve las llamas de un lado apagándose, del otro expandiéndose. Ve todo lo que fue su vida derrumbarse frente a sus ojos. Y entonces, lo escucha. 

Un latido, débil. Pero es un latido y antes de siquiera pensarlo está metiéndose por una ventana del salón en las que las llamas no han llegado del todo. Si tiene la posibilidad de salvar a alguien lo hará, aunque le cueste su vida. 

—¡Alguien ha entrado! —escucha decir a los bomberos, pero ya es tarde. No podrán hacer que retroceda. 

Cuando lo encuentra, tiene que taparse la boca con su camisa para no ahogarse con el humo. Intenta no fijarse en el terrible estado de su tío, y no pierde ni un minuto en sacarlo de allí. Cuando sale de la casa con Peter sobre su espalda, se da cuenta que ni siquiera se ha transformado. Ha entrado y salido en su forma humana. Lo deja en el suelo e intenta volver a entrar, cuando escucha cómo una parte de la casa se derrumba. Una mano hace que se detenga en el lugar. 

—No, es muy peligroso.

—¡Tengo que entrar! —grita, desde el fondo de su estómago. Siente al lobo rugir dentro, tiene que salvar a su familia. El apretón de la mano se intensifica, el Sheriff, el cual no recuerda el nombre, cierra los ojos y luego le mira con esa intensidad tan característica en esas situaciones. Sabe lo que va a decirle, desde el fondo de su corazón lo sabe, lo siente en su cuerpo, en la fuerza que ha obtenido desde hace unos minutos, algo incontrolable dentro que no debería sentir. 

—Nadie más ha sobrevivido.

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y siente, a lo lejos, a Derek acercándose corriendo. Venía corriendo detrás, pero se ve que lo había dejado atrás. 

Siente al lobo rugir furioso dentro, lo escucha aullando de dolor. Intenta controlarse, porque no puede, no puede cambiar frente a toda esa gente. Derek se acerca a ella y se refugia en sus brazos. Su Alfa interior se aferra a su hermano como si fuese lo último que le queda.

A Laura le lleva menos de dos segundos darse cuenta que Derek _es_ lo único que le queda.

*****

Laura no se acuerda realmente del día en que nació Derek, o de cómo fue que sus padres se lo presentaron. No recuerda cuándo fue que empezó a reconocer su aroma a medida que iba adaptando distintos olores pero conservando el suyo propio, sólo sabe que un día se encontró acostumbrada a esa mezcla de tierra húmeda, chocolate y menta, por esos bombones que suele comer cada vez que puede, libros viejos y la esencia de sus propios padres mezcladas.

No recuerda cómo es que solía seguirla a todos lados apenas consiguió caminar, pero si se acuerda de una vez en la que lo perdió en el bosque porque la siguió durante uno de sus juegos a las escondidas con sus primos mayores, Miles y Robert. 

No se acuerda de empezar a quererlo, de cómo el mocoso dos años menor que ella dejó de parecerle una amenaza ante el cariño de sus padres y su lugar en la manada (o al menos eso cree ella de cómo se sintió, era demasiado pequeña cómo para acordarse), para ser el pequeño lobo antisocial por el que daría la vida. 

Se encuentra pensando en ello cuando lo ve llegar un día de verano, de la piscina municipal. Aún lleva el pelo húmedo, y hay algo extraño, ella puede sentirlo antes de que su propio lobo. No tiene idea de _qué_ , pero su hermano de casi dieciséis años lleva algo consigo que antes no tenía. 

—¿Has tenido un buen día, amargado? 

Derek ni se molesta en mirarla, deja su mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina y de dirige a la heladera. Saca una botella de agua y se toma el tiempo de beber una gran cantidad de ella antes de responder. 

—Sí, energúmeno. 

Ella se ríe, dejando el vaso de té helado sobre la mesa. 

—Ni siquiera puedes insultar como un ser humano normal, imbécil.

—No soy un ser humano, idiota —contesta, con media sonrisa. Ella pone los ojos en blanco. 

—Tampoco eres normal, pero aún tengo que soportarte. 

Derek le lanza la botella y ella la atrapa antes de que llegue a tocarla. Ventajas de ser seres sobrenaturales, pueden llevar las peleas de hermanos a niveles que otros no podrían. Ella sigue riendo y él la mira con media sonrisa.

—Hoy estás de buen humor, Dios nos libre —dice Laura mirando al techo con un gesto de súplica.

—No crees en Dios —contesta, sentándose en frente de ella. Laura lo mira y con un movimiento de su mano le incita a que siga hablando, Derek suspira—. Sí, tuve un buen día. 

—Se nota —afirma—, no estás tan amargado como de costumbre. 

Derek es quién pone los ojos en blanco ahora, su madre suele decirles que adoptó ese gesto de Laura junto con muchos otros. Ella sigue sonriendo, sea lo que sea que le ha pasado y que está segura le terminará contando en algún momento, parece hacerle bien.

*****

(Siete años después estará parada frente a su casa en llamas, recordando aquel día en que Derek conoció a una tal Kate. Recordará cómo fue la primera vez que Derek no le contó todos sus secretos, sus miedos y sus esperanzas. Ella creyó que fue el verano en que comenzó a perderlo, en el que su relación de hermanos cambiaba porque él se hacía mayor y ya no la necesitaba tanto como antes.

Fue el verano en el que debería haber notado tantas cosas pero en su lugar decidió hacer caso omiso, porque era joven e impulsiva. Porque Derek estaba contento. Porque aquel chico de la cafetería la había invitado a salir. Porque estaban planeando la posibilidad de permitirle asistir a las reuniones importantes de la manada, aquellas que discutían las diferentes situaciones rondando en Beacon Hills y la línea de sucesión del Alfa. Ella era la segunda en línea, su primo era el primero. 

Laura cerraría los ojos y apretaría con fuerza el puño, donde un papel con un dibujo del collar se arrugaría en su mano).

*****

Derek entra por la puerta principal del hospital y arruga la nariz al instante en que pone un pie dentro. Laura lo observa desde donde está sentada y rueda los ojos. Derek es un adolescente al que le gusta exagerar prácticamente todo, siempre tan dramático. Se acerca al mostrador dónde ella está sentada del otro lado.

—¿Me vuelves a repetir por qué trabajas en el hospital? —le pregunta, sin saludarla. Ella cierra la carpeta que tiene en su mano.

—Porque es un trabajo de _voluntariado_ que encaja perfecto con mis intenciones altruistas —contesta ella desde dónde está sentada, y aunque esté observándolo desde abajo puede ver cómo a Derek le irrita ese tono superior que suele usar con él. 

—Tú, definitivamente, no eres altruista —Laura entrecierra los ojos y se lleva la mano al corazón.

—Eso me ha hecho daño —Derek alza sus cejas, Laura odia las cejas de su hermano, a veces parecen ser lo único en todo su cuerpo que saben cómo expresarse. Laura se dice a sí misma que aún tiene que explicarle muchas cosas de cómo comportarse más como un humano y menos como un lobo de peluche—. De acuerdo, también se verá muy bien en mi aplicación para la universidad. 

—Como sea, sigo sin saber cómo soportas el olor —dice Derek en voz baja, frunciendo la nariz otra vez como si le produjera nauseas, hablando más para sí mismo como para ella—. ¿Estás lista?

—No, mi turno termina en veinte minutos —le contesta mirando el reloj que tiene detrás—. Has llegado temprano. 

—Pero tienes que llevarme a la librería de Mountain Falls, lo prometiste —le recrimina. Laura lo mira con exasperación. 

—Cuando termine mi turno —vuelve a repetir ella—. No veo la hora de que consigas tu licencia, esto de andar llevándote para todos lados es molesto.

Derek la fulmina con la mirada. 

—Bueno, no es como si fuese un paseo en un parque de diversiones tener que depender de ti.

Está a punto de contestarle que estar con ella es lo más divertido que suele hacer, pero se muerde el labio y en su lugar gira su silla y se pone a ordenar unos papeles detrás de ella. 

—Ve a sentarte a la sala de espera, Derek. En cuanto termine nos vamos —lo dice con el tono autoritario que oye de su madre, lo dice con la voz del lobo bajo la suya propia. Ambos son betas, pero sabe bien que Derek le obedecerá porque siempre ha sido así, porque es una cuestión que va más allá de rangos. Escucha a Derek apretar los dientes con fuerza mas no dice nada más, y sus firmes pasos se alejan un poco, hacia donde están los asientos para los pacientes y sus familiares. 

Pasan unos pocos minutos hasta que escucha un cambio en el latido del corazón de su hermano. No es que estuviese escuchándolo deliberadamente, pero está tan acostumbrada a él, que cada vez que hay algún cambio lo escucha al instante. Entonces se concentra un poco en escuchar una conversación que lleva lugar cerca de él. 

—¿Entonces no estás enfermo? —es la voz de un niño, probablemente tenga ocho o nueve años. 

—No —contesta Derek un poco irritado.

—Pues lo pareces —dice—. Yo tampoco lo estoy. Bueno, en realidad tengo una enfermedad que se llama Trastorno por Déficit de Atención, pero no es nada grave según mi mamá. No es común, pero tampoco es tan rara. No estamos aquí por eso, de todos modos. 

Derek hace ese sonido con la garganta que se parece a un gruñido, Laura hace un esfuerzo para no suspirar y dejar golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio, _¿En serio, Derek, en serio?_ se escucha murmurar y sabe que él la ha oído. 

—¿Por qué están aquí? —Laura gira un poco la silla, ahora para observar al niño. Inhala profundamente y puede captar su olor por debajo del aroma de los medicamentos que al parecer no son para él, es una mezcla de limón y de comida casera, de césped recién cortado y algo más que no puede distinguir. Cree que recuerda a su padre, es el sheriff. Es el hijo de los Stilinski. Y de repente sabe ella antes de que el niño le conteste a Derek por qué están allí. 

—Mamá está enferma —susurra, despacio y mirando a Derek, como si estuviese contemplando si es buena idea o no contestarle—. No quieren decirme qué es lo que tiene, pero no creo que sea algo simple. 

Laura sabe que Derek puede oler las medicinas de la madre del niño en él, la quimioterapia, sabe que puede decirle en segundos qué es lo que le sucede. Cierra los ojos, porque Derek es una de esas personas que son tan gruesas como una pared de concreto y que de tacto no tienen nada. 

—No creo que debas preocuparte por eso —dice Derek, Laura abre los ojos sorprendida. Esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta, excepto que intente tranquilizar al chico—, si no te comentan es porque no debe ser tan serio. 

El niño se queda callado, sopesando su respuesta, y sonríe. Una sonrisa grande, que le ilumina toda la cara. 

—Tienes razón —dice, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se quedan callados unos minutos, en los que Laura vuelve su atención al trabajo, pero luego el más joven retoma la conversación—. ¿Cómo te llamas? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí. 

Derek suspira. 

—No vivo en el pueblo —responde—, vivo en el bosque. 

—Wow —Laura tiene ganas de girarse otra vez y ver la expresión del chico— ¡Eso es increíble!

Retiene una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que escucha que la llaman desde una de las oficinas que también están detrás del mostrador de recepción, se para y se permite olvidar un momento de su hermano mientras habla con su supervisora. Para cuando sale de allí, mira hacia el reloj y ve que ya es la hora de irse, está recogiendo sus cosas cuando lo oye. Es Derek, haciendo ese sonido tan familiar para ella, ese resoplido tan característico de cuando intenta contener la risa. Se despide de unas compañeras y sale de detrás del mostrador de recepción para acercarse a Derek, el niño está riendo abiertamente con una mano en su estómago y una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Sus carcajadas llenan el silencio de la recepción del hospital, pero a nadie parece molestarle. 

Derek se tensa un poco cuando ella se acerca. Laura alza una ceja, acomodando su bolso en uno de sus hombros, su hermano niega con un movimiento de su cabeza. 

—¿Te diviertes? —le pregunta. 

—Hola —dice el niño, aún con la risa presente en su cara. 

—Hola, ¿Stilinski? —le saluda Laura, el niño asiente. Derek la mira con curiosidad mientras se para. El hijo de los Stilinski se queda mirándolos por un momento, abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra, como si no supiese qué decir. 

—¿Te vas? —la pregunta está dirigida a Derek, sin duda, pero es Laura quién contesta. 

—Sí, tengo que llevarlo a una tienda de libros a un pueblo cercano. Aunque no lo parezca, es un completo y total nerd —dice ella. Derek la fulmina con la mirada, como es costumbre, ella lo ignora—. No te preocupes, creo que tus padres terminarán en cualquier momento, si no me equivoco.

—Genial —dice el niño. Laura le sonríe y le pasa una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo. Mira a Derek, quien asiente con la cabeza, musita un simple _adiós_ al hijo de los Stilinski y se dirigen a la salida. Están yéndose cuando el chico grita algo dirigido a su hermano—. ¡No me has dicho tu nombre!

Laura se gira, haciendo caso omiso a la cara de Derek y vuelve a contestar por él.

—Se llama Derek, Derek Hale.

Sabe que detrás de ella, su hermano está maldiciéndola mientras se dirige al estacionamiento dónde les espera el auto para pasar una tarde lejos de Beacon Hills. Sabe que será un amargado durante todo el viaje a Mountain Falls y que deberá estar horas dentro de una librería para ver si consigue comprarse un libro que no tenga ya, y que tardará más tiempo de lo normal solamente para hacerla enojar. También sabe que a la salida pasarán por una cafetería e intentando que no parezca gran cosa, Derek le comprará un gran té helado con más azúcar de lo normal aunque sea pleno invierno, porque sabe que es su favorito, y puede que Laura tenga en la guantera del auto esos bombones de menta y chocolate que a él le gustan tanto.

Es como cualquier otro día en su vida no tan normal. 

—Me agrada el niño —dice ella al entrar al auto. Derek gruñe a modo de respuesta y ella se ríe.

Es unos meses después, cuando están por terminar el año escolar, y ella está pensando en que el año que viene se estará graduando de la secundaria, cuando ve a lo lejos de la misma sala del hospital, al niño llorar en los brazos de su padre. Laura siente al lobo dentro de ella removerse inquieto ante la imagen, ante la idea de perder a alguien tan importante, a una parte fundamental de cualquier _manada_.

*****

Nueva York es ruidosa, huele mal y la cantidad de gente altera a su lobo de una manera bastante inquietante. Siente cómo el control se le escapa de a poco del cuerpo la primera vez que se encuentra en una de sus avenidas después de haberse convertido en Alfa. Cierra los ojos e inspira con fuerza, una, dos, tres veces. Cuando los abre, Derek está a su lado tomando su mano.

Este es su nuevo hogar. Luego de conducir durante días, en silencio, luego de pasar un día en Oregon, tres en Arizona, cuatro en Texas, dos semanas en Chicago, una semana en New Jersey. Este es el lugar que siguió en la larga lista. Tal vez deberían haber venido aquí en un primer lugar, sabiendo que hay un departamento a nombre de sus padres (a nombre de ella, ahora) en la 46 con la quinta avenida. Por primera vez no se quedarán en un motel de la carretera, o durmiendo en la camioneta al costado de la ruta. 

Por primera vez entrarán a un lugar que, seguramente, todavía huele a su familia. A su padre, que solía viajar a Nueva York al menos una vez al año. A su madre, su hermano, sus primos, sus tíos, todos cuando iban a pasar unos días a la ciudad. Laura está deseando entrar allí y enterrar su cara en los almohadones del sofá, pasar sus dedos por la cocina e imaginar que están todos esperando en la sala a que lleve sus, seguramente muy quemadas, galletitas recién horneadas. Quiere que estén todos dentro y escucharlos decir que la paz se ha terminado porque Derek y ella llegaron luego de pasar una tarde caminando por las calles de Nueva York como solían hacer siempre. Quiere verlos, olerlos, _sentirlos_. 

Cuando bajan de la camioneta, aquel día que llegan a la ciudad, los pasos hacia el departamento son cortos y despacios, representan su acción de demorar lo inevitable. El dolor de ver un lugar al que su familia pertenecía y que ellos no estén allí. Laura saca la llave e intenta que su hermano no se fije en que le tiembla la mano, le tiembla como es normal desde hace semanas pero que _jamás_ fue habitual en ella. No desde que era pequeña y no podía controlarse. 

Cuando abre la puerta, cierra los ojos inspirando con fuerza y para cuando los vuelve a abrir, entra con la pequeña valija que lleva en su mano. Camina hacia la ventana del otro lado de la habitación y saca la tela blanca que estaba cubriéndola, dejando que el sol de la tarde ilumine el departamento. Se gira para ver a Derek todavía en la puerta y los labios apretados. 

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta.

Derek la mira, las ojeras bajo sus ojos ya como algo normal en él, su semblante serio, tan serio como ha estado desde el incendio. 

—¿Qué le ha…?—se detiene—. Está vacío.

Laura agacha la cabeza y comienza a enrollar de mala gana la tela entre sus manos. El departamento está sin un solo mueble, incluso la cocina estará renovada. 

—Llamé hace tres semanas para que el casero se encargara de deshacerse de los muebles y todo lo que había aquí —ella puede escuchar cómo el corazón de su hermano se detiene por un momento y comienza a latir más deprisa—. No los vendí o regalé —se apresura a decir con la voz entrecortada y sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho haciéndose más grande—, están en un depósito. 

Derek deja su equipaje junto a la puerta y antes de que se ella se dé cuenta la está abrazando, con sus brazos sobre los de ella, apoyando sus manos en su espalda y atrayéndola hacia él. 

—No podría haber —comienza a decir, sacude la cabeza y se suelta de su agarre, conteniendo las lágrimas, Derek no hace amague de volver a abrazarla y se queda con los brazos colgando a sus costados, mirando hacia el suelo—. No _puedo_ ver sus cosas, no todavía.

Laura quiere más que nada en este mundo, ser capaz de sentir a su familia otra vez. Que nada haya pasado. 

—Ve a hablar con el conserje y pregúntale por alguna tienda de muebles que haga repartos en el día —dice ella sin mirarlo, alejándose de él un poco, intentando ser fuerte—, como mínimo hoy compraremos un par de colchones. 

Derek asiente, ella no se gira para observarlo y se dirige a abrir el resto de las ventanas. Las habitaciones vacías y pintadas de otros colores, parece un departamento totalmente nuevo. Por supuesto que le gustaría ver todas las cosas dónde deberían estar, que todo fuese como debería ser.

Sin embargo, sabe que lo que menos necesita en esos momentos es ver un recuerdo de una familia que ya no es. De una felicidad que ya no siente.

*****

(Laura visitará a Peter tres meses después de haberse instalado en Nueva York. Evitará el contacto con cualquier persona que pudiese reconocerla y se escabullirá por una de las ventanas de la habitación una noche fría.

Sentirá un intenso dolor en el pecho cuando lo vea durmiendo en la cama con su cara y cuerpo desfigurado. Se sentará allí en silencio, y apoyaría su mano sobre la de él. No podrá ver sus venas negras a través de su ropa, pero si sentirá el dolor subir por su brazo. 

Sentirá el dolor de su pecho y una vez más se preguntará _por qué_. Sentirá al lobo aullando en su interior porque parte de su manada está herida. 

Laura recordará tardes en las que su tío los llevó a ella y a Derek al circo, al cine, a correr por el bosque. Se acordará de esas noches en las que le daba helado a escondidas de sus padres porque era su sobrina preferida. _Soy tu única sobrina_ , decía ella. Él sólo le revolvía el pelo y le contestaba que si tuviese mil sobrinas más seguiría siendo la mejor. 

Se quedará allí toda la noche y le hablará en susurros, le dirá que no sabe lo que hace. Que ser alfa no es algo para lo que está completamente preparada, que aún faltan algunas cosas, que debe recuperarse para ayudarla. 

Le dirá que Derek y ella son su manada, y que lo necesitan junto a ellos. Porque más que manada son familia.)

*****

Laura sale del trabajo pensando en qué podrán hacer esa noche, tal vez ir al cine. Tal vez alquilar una película y pedir una pizza con extra queso como le gustan a Derek, un par de gaseosas y un poco de helado podría ser una buena combinación.

Es viernes en la noche y rechazó la invitación a salir con sus compañeros de trabajo porque no se puede permitir dejar a Derek solo. Llevan casi un año allí y su hermano no ha hecho ningún amigo. 

No es algo que él le mencione, por supuesto, pero tampoco es algo que pasa desapercibido. Siempre está solo, nunca le ha visto hablar con nadie que no sea el conserje y la señora dueña de la librería que está a dos cuadras bajando por su misma calle. Su hermano nunca fue alguien muy sociable, nunca fue alguien que tuviese más amigos de los que pudiese contar con una sola mano. 

Pero tampoco fue toda su vida un completo inadaptado, tampoco era necesario interrogarle sin parar sólo para que le cuente qué le pasaba. Derek se comportaba cada día más taciturno, era una sombra del Derek que había convivido con ella dieciséis años. 

Y lo entendía, _por supuesto_ que lo entendía. Como si ella tampoco se sintiera extraña en su propio cuerpo, como si ella no pensara cada día todo lo que perdieron y los rotos que están. Los pedazos que aún no han terminado de juntar para poder unirlos y empezar otra vez. 

Pero cada momento que pasa, siente que en vez de pasar juntos por todo ello, Derek se escapa de su agarre. Siente que lo está perdiendo debajo de algo que ha dejado de ser su hermano y se convirtió en un extraño. 

Laura quiere volver a escuchar su risa grave, quiere verlo sonreír. Quiere que pelee con ella por cosas estúpidas como la elección de la cena o del volumen de su música que le impiden leer en paz. Quiere que en las noches de luna llena en vez de encerrarse en su cuarto, se trepe en su cama y se duerma junto a ella como cuando eran chicos y su madre les ayudaba a pasar la noche. 

Necesita a su hermano. No a la cáscara vacía que cohabita con ella. 

—Ten, amargado —le dice ella arrojándole una bolsa a Derek, que está recostado sobre el sillón, al entrar al departamento. Este la atrapa en el aire dejando el libro que estaba leyendo caer sobre su pecho. Mira lo que tiene en sus manos y asiente con la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, pero es tan efímera que desaparece al instante, Laura suspira—. Hace tiempo que no comes una de esas cosas asquerosas, ¿verdad?

 _Hace tiempo que no huelo en ti el aroma a chocolate con menta, que no siento esa felicidad estúpida que te da cuando comes uno de esos._ Se guarda en su interior. 

—Sí —confirma Derek sentándose mejor sobre el sillón, sin mirarla y metiendo una de sus manos en la bolsa. Intentando elegir uno de los bocados, como si no fuesen todos exactamente iguales. Laura suprime una risa. 

—¿Qué lees? —le pregunta, mientras su hermano saca uno de los bombones de menta de la bolsa y lo desenvuelve. 

—Simone de Beauvoir —responde, con la boca llena de chocolate. Por supuesto que Derek no podía estar leyendo una novela juvenil como esa del niño y su dragón, o quién sabe qué. Derek tenía que estar leyendo filosofía existencialista del siglo XX. 

Laura lo observa desde el marco de la puerta que da a la cocina, se muerde el labio reprimiendo una línea de pensamiento que los llevará a otra larga discusión y trata de pensar en otra cosa. 

—¿Qué tal si miramos una película y pedimos una pizza para cenar?—Derek se encoge de hombros—. Podrías decir una frase de diez palabras sabes, no te mataría. 

—Con extra queso, y no pienso ver The Breakfast Club —contesta, con una sonrisa. Diez palabras exactas, y esa sonrisa de costado que le irrita tanto. _Por fin_ , piensa Laura.

—Pero si eres todo un bromista —le dice Laura agarrando un almohadón y pegándole con él. 

—Hago lo que puedo. 

—Imbécil —lo insulta.

—Idiota —le responde él.

Laura se deja caer junto a él, posa su mano sobre su tobillo. Está descalzo, así que está en contacto con su piel. Deja que sus dedos acaricien suavemente su piel y le sonríe, Derek la mira con curiosidad. 

—Estaremos bien —le dice en un susurro. Siente cómo Derek se tensa bajo su agarre, cómo el ritmo de su corazón se vuelve un poco más lento—. Estaremos bien, Derek. Podemos seguir adelante. No está mal. 

Le mira a los ojos y Derek asiente una vez más. Quiere hacerle prometer que lo intentará, que la acompañará en el camino doloroso de aprender a dejar las cosas atrás, que volverá poco a poco a ser su hermano querido, porque no se puede permitir perderlo a él también. No dejará que eso pase. 

Derek se remueve incómodo, Laura lo suelta y en segundos lo tiene a su lado abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su regazo, siente a Derek estremecerse por el llanto silencioso que surge de él y con lentitud le acaricia el cabello, masajeando su cabeza. Tal y como cuando eran pequeños y él se quedaba dormido sobre ella luego de las noches de luna llena. Laura quiere preguntar pero sabe que no, que ahora no es el momento. Sabe que hay algo que Derek no le está contando. Lo sabe desde hace tiempo, tal vez incluso desde antes del incendio, pero no puede lograr descubrir qué.

Y allí se quedan, Derek sobre ella, con el tiempo dejando de llorar y respirando tranquilamente, sin dormirse, ella acariciando su cabeza y repitiendo una y otra vez palabras de aliento. No tanto para él sino para Laura misma. 

—Estaremos bien —dice. Tienen que aprender a levantarse otra vez, se pasa una mano por sus ojos para no llorar.

Aprender a resurgir de las cenizas. 

Laura se ríe fríamente ante su propia elección de palabras.

*****

Con el tiempo, aprenden a vivir con ese nuevo rol que les toca. Ella sabe que la mayoría del tiempo, con las personas del exterior, son esos dos hermanos algo extravagantes y simpáticos que sufrieron una tragedia de la que nadie habla en sus caras, pero a sus espaldas no dejan de mencionarla.

A ellos dos no puede importarles menos. Derek termina la secundaria y Laura lo obliga a seguir estudiando, es una discusión que se hizo habitual durante meses, llegando al punto de utilizar su estatus de Alfa para exigirle que siga una carrera. Cualquiera y donde sea, pero él seguirá con su vida, ella no permitirá que le quiten también eso. 

Laura sigue trabajando en el restaurante, ganándose un aumento y un ascenso. Pasan los meses y Derek se anota en una universidad para estudiar Literatura Francesa (como si no fuese obvio, todas esas tardes aprendiendo francés con su padre, porque es la historia del _Loup Garou_ y todos los hombres lobo de la familia debían conocer su propia historia. Desde ese momento que Derek devora todos los libros de historia que encuentra y más si son franceses).

Ella sale un par de veces con un compañero de trabajo que le hace sentir joven como en realidad es, le hace sentir calor en su cuerpo cómo hace tiempo que no siente, se siente una idiota adolescente enamorada cuando lo ve que no puede contenerse. 

Unos meses después decide ponerle fin a una relación inexistente porque no se puede permitir la entrada de alguien más en sus vidas. Derek jamás le dice nada sobre ello, jamás comentó si le agradaba el tipo o no, aunque recuerda un par de gruñidos dirigidos a él muy poco disimulados. 

Sigue yendo a visitar a Peter cada tanto, a veces incluso pasea por Beacon Hills porque le gusta sentir el aroma del bosque invadiendo sus pulmones y la brisa suave que corre en los días de otoño. Va a varios lados que recuerda, que extraña, todos menos a la casa (a cualquiera lado menos a su casa en ruinas). Es uno de esos días allí, caminando frente a la Escuela Primaria de Beacon Hills que se cruza con alguien que solía hablar con su madre todo el tiempo. Lo recuerda de algunas reuniones de la manada dónde le daban lecciones sobre ser el Alfa. 

Laura se frena en seco cuando el veterinario le sonríe desde el otro lado de la calle. Ignorando su debate mental de si era o no buena idea hablar con él, se acerca y se planta frente a él. 

—Estás bien, Laura —le dice él. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación que le hace temblar. Es como si él hubiese estado esperándola allí desde el día que se fue. 

—Estamos bien, sí —dice ella apretando los labios. No confía en ese hombre, haya estado en su casa o no. Él asiente, aún con esa sonrisa dibujada en su cara. 

—Es un alivio escuchar eso —Laura se muerde el labio para no gritarle algún insulto en medio de la calle, porque no quiere llamar la atención y porque realmente no tiene idea de dónde vienen esas ganas de gritarle a ese hombre que parece tan calmado. 

—¿Quieres algo…? —no recuerda exactamente cómo se llama.

—Deaton —le recuerda él—. No, necesariamente. Sólo decirte un par de cosas que creo que deberías saber. 

Ella le incita a que siga hablando con un movimiento de cabeza, ajustándose la chaqueta. Él suspira y mira hacia ambos lados antes de proseguir, como si alguien pudiese escucharlos, como si alguien _quisiera_ escucharlos. 

—Los Argent se están movilizando hacia el este del país —Laura frunce el ceño, eso sí era algo que no se esperaba. 

—Los Argent siempre están movilizándose de un lado a otro —contesta ella un poco evasivamente como si la información no fuese importante, cuando obviamente lo es. Deaton asiente. 

—Sí, pero están un poco más activos de lo normal —inclina un poco su cabeza. Laura asiente—. También deberías saber que han cerrado el caso de la investigación sobre el incendio. 

—Eso fue hace años, confirmaron que fue un fallo eléctrico —le informa, cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva con fuerza. Escucha una risa suave, como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso, sin embargo el corazón de Deaton sigue manteniendo el mismo ritmo calmo desde que se lo cruzó. 

—¿En verdad lo crees? — _No, por supuesto que no_. Laura no dice nada y sonríe de costado, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importara—. El caso no lo cerraron hasta hace unas pocas semanas, alguien en la oficina del Sheriff aún cree que todo es bastante extraño, pero las pistas se enfriaron luego de tanto tiempo. 

Laura vuelve a asentir, no sabe qué hacer con todo eso que este hombre le cuenta. Como si ella pudiese hacer algo, como si no habría pensado ya en todos los cabos sueltos y en todos los sospechosos. 

—¿Algo más? —le pregunta bruscamente, tal vez un poco más de lo que él se merece. 

—Deberías pensar en lo que decía tu madre, Laura —ella se acerca rápidamente a Deaton y posa su mano cerca de su cuello, con sus garras expuestas. Lo hace sin pensarlo, la furia aumentando dentro de ella y el lobo rugiendo. 

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que no pienso en lo que ella decía todo el tiempo? —Deaton no se molesta en hacer algún movimiento para soltarse, sigue tan tranquilo como siempre y eso, si es posible, hace que se irrite aún más— ¿Quién se cree que es usted para decirme a mi si debo pensar o no en mi madre? 

—Piénsalo —Laura entrecierra los ojos, sus dedos nuevamente humanos se sueltan del hombre que tiene en frente, este asiente y mientras se aleja, como si hubiesen estado hablando del clima y de forma muy calmada le dice:— Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes dónde encontrarme. Cualquier cosa, Laura. 

_Las coincidencias no existen, uno hace su propio camino. Pero recuerda, la verdad es una y el error, múltiple_. La voz de su madre se queda flotando en el recuerdo de su mente durante un largo rato.

*****

(Años después, estará en su departamento en Nueva York, viendo a Derek leyendo un libro de Simone de Beauvior y recordará esa frase nuevamente. La recordará porque dos días antes habría llegado un fax con la foto de un ciervo con un espiral en él.

Deaton sabía lo que eso significaba y ella no dudaba que se lo había enviado con intenciones de que le diera unas respuestas. Si el ciervo era real, significaba que había un hombre lobo en Beacon Hills. Un lobo buscando venganza. 

Laura remontará la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza como tantas otras veces, el día del incendio y buscando algo diferente en el ambiente. Intentará recordar si algo, cualquier cosa, había sido distinto de lo normal y podría haber concluido en la muerte de toda su familia. Alguien había incendiado la casa desde los cimientos hasta el techo. Alguien que sabría que estarían todos allí, alguien que sabía la verdad. 

Algún extraño. Laura abrirá los ojos con sorpresa y mirará a Derek desde el sofá dónde se encontraba, _las coincidencias no existen_ , se dirá. Será un pensamiento descabellado pero a la vez bastante obvio, _la verdad es una y el error, múltiple_. Inspirará con fuerza antes de permitirse hacerle esa simple pregunta a su hermano.

—Derek —lo llama, este levantará la vista de su libro y la mirará a los ojos—¿Hace cuánto que no nadas? 

Este se tensará y su pulso se acelerará. 

—Desde antes —contestará él. Ambos siempre supieron cuál es el antes y el después en sus vidas. 

Laura recordará a su hermano llegando de sus clases de natación del colegio, de Derek confesándole en susurros de que sí, que se sentía atraído por alguien y que dejara de molestarlo. Laura recordará levemente a una mujer nueva en el pueblo y contendrá la respiración. 

Volvería a Beacon Hills en cuestión de semanas.)

*****

—¿Alguna vez piensas en volver?

—¿A Beacon Hills? —responde Laura con una pregunta, están sentados en la cafetería favorita de ambos. Ambos con una hamburguesa con papas fritas sobre la mesa, éste asiente.

—A veces —se encoge de hombros—. Extraño el bosque. Pero no cualquier bosque, extraño _nuestro_ bosque. 

—Sí, yo también. 

—¿Sabes qué extraño más, sin embargo? —Derek levanta la cabeza y la mira con genuina curiosidad—. Verte morder el polvo cada vez que te dejaba atrás cuando corríamos en el bosque.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y le tira con una de sus papas. 

—Qué maduro. 

Derek sonríe un poco, mira su comida y un silencio se instala entre ellos. 

—Algún día volveremos —dice él, de repente. Laura sonríe con ganas, no es mala idea pensar que alguna vez podrán volver a su hogar, empezar allí juntos. Permanecer en sus tierras y crecer uno junto al otro cómo habrían querido sus padres.

*****

(Nunca volvieron juntos)

*****

—¿Por qué no has convertido a nadie? —le pregunta Derek una madrugada en la que están ambos sentados en el suelo, apoyando sus espaldas sobre los pies del sillón. Es una de esas noches de luna llena duras y que dejan una sensación bastante fea durante un tiempo. Es una de esas noches en las que Laura agradece por haber insistido en que deben seguir entrenando estén o no en Beacon Hills, estén o no frente a una amenaza. Salir a correr por las noches aunque sea al hediondo Central Park. Laura gira su cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Perdón? —dice ella, con el semblante serio. 

—¿Por qué aún estamos solos? ¿Por qué no te has encargado que esto deje de ser un dúo dinámico y sea una _manada_ como debe ser? —Derek está furioso por algo y no sabe por qué, no tiene idea pero siente el enojo crecer dentro de él. Siente a su propio lobo responder ante la amenaza. Es sólo la luna llena afectando su juicio, tiene que ser eso. 

—Derek, no tienes idea de qué estás hablando. 

—Claro que no, no soy el jodido Alfa aquí —grita irguiéndose y pateando la mesa cerca del sillón, esta da un vuelco como si la hubiese arrollado un auto. 

Laura lo tiene contra el suelo en cuestión de segundos, siente sus ojos quemar y sabe que deben estar de un color rojo sangre, mientras observa a Derek en el suelo, sus ojos tornándose de un azul brillante. Lo sostiene con su mano en la garganta, y la otra contra el suelo. 

—¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¿Crees que nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza? —Laura lo sacude con fuerza—. Pero imagínate lo que sería un recién convertido en esta ciudad, lo que sería bajo un Alfa que no lleva ni dos años en el puesto, uno que _no tiene idea de qué está haciendo_ —termina gritando, con todo el aire de sus pulmones. 

Lo suelta rápidamente cuando nota que le está haciendo daño. Se corre hacia atrás y se deja caer sobre el suelo. 

—Tú eres mi manada. Primero existes tú y tu seguridad, imbécil. Luego lo demás —contesta ella. 

Derek mira hacia el techo, respirando con dificultad.

—Lo siento —dice él. 

—Eres un idiota —contesta Laura, intentando calmarse. 

—Sí, lo soy —susurra. 

Derek se levanta despacio y se dirige a su habitación, cerrando la puerta despacio detrás de él. 

Laura se queda sentada en el suelo, se lleva las rodillas al pecho y se abraza las piernas. Quiere explicarle, quiere decirle que daría todo para no ser el Alfa, que ese debería haber sido Miles y no ella (que debería haber seguido siendo su padre), que a pesar de que sabe muchas cosas que Derek ignora, no lo sabe todo. Incluso Miles no lo sabía, a nadie lo preparan para ser el Alfa si ninguna guía, ¿quién iba a imaginar que iban a quedarse solos, sin posibilidad de ayuda alguna de los mayores?

Los Hale eran una de las manadas más importantes del oeste del país, eran conocidos porque habían estado allí por muchas generaciones, y aún así eran una de las manadas más pequeñas y conservadoras. Eran ellos y nadie más. 

Laura había recibido invitaciones de dos manadas en los dos años anteriores, y sabe a ciencia cierta que seguirá recibiéndolas. De esas que eran conocidos de sus padres, y está segura que habrá otras de las cuáles ella no tiene idea que los estarán buscando. Por eso están en Nueva York, es una ciudad enorme y que rara vez atrae hombres lobo, demasiada gente, demasiado ruido, demasiados olores. Allí están más seguros que en otro lado. 

Los Hale se habían preparado para muchas cosas a lo largo de todos los años, pero jamás se habían visto en la posibilidad de perderse a ellos mismos. Podían suceder muchas cosas, pero si algo de lo que estaban seguros era que siempre permanecerían juntos. Siempre habría alguien para ser el respaldo de otro. 

Ahora, sólo existen ellos dos. A veces cree que sólo existieron ellos dos desde el principio.

Se para lentamente, camina hacia la habitación de Derek y golpea despacio en la puerta. No recibe ninguna respuesta, pero eso nunca la ha detenido antes así que entra de todos modos. 

Derek está sobre el colchón mirando el techo, cuando ella se sienta a su lado, su espalda contra la cama, Derek toma su mano entre la suya.

—Es mi culpa, Laura —dice él, apretando su mano con fuerza. 

—No lo es —dice ella, porque en realidad no lo es. Es de ella, que jamás se ha sentado a decirle las cosas que sabe sobre un Alfa y las que no, nunca se le ocurrió comentarle porqué decide las cosas que decide. Se dice que desde ese momento las cosas cambiarán—. No lo es, Derek.

Se quedan dormidos escuchando los ruidos de las calles de Nueva York que siempre llenan los silencios de su nueva vida.

*****

—Voy contigo.

—Nunca quisiste volver conmigo, no vendrás conmigo esta vez.

—Estás preocupada por algo, puedo notarlo Laura. No soy idiota —le recrimina Derek.

—¿Ah, no? —bromea ella con una sonrisa, Derek suspira—. Calma, amargado. Estaré bien, volveré en dos semanas y podremos ir a festejar que este será tu último año leyendo libros de Sartre y Breton. 

—Laura, ¿qué ha sucedido? —pregunta tembloroso.

—Sólo voy a hacer algunas averiguaciones, te he contado lo que ha pasado, alguien está circulando por los alrededores de nuestros terrenos —no le dice que es un hombre lobo, no le dice que las cosas son peores de lo que sucede, pero tampoco le está mintiendo. 

—Te pondrás en contacto conmigo todas las noches —se rinde Derek, abrazándola de repente. Laura apoya su cabeza en su hombro. Está alto, más alto de lo que recuerda, tiene la sombra de una barba y las manos firmes en su cintura. Su hermano ya es todo un hombre. 

—¿Cómo haré eso si aún no sabes ni prender un ordenador? —Derek se ríe contra su pelo y ella lo abraza con más fuerza—. Claro que sí.

La acompaña hasta donde el auto está aparcado y la mira desde la vereda con las manos en los bolsillos. 

Ve a Derek alejarse desde el espejo retrovisor y le sonríe. Él se despide como siempre lo ha hecho _Cuídate, idiota_ porque sabe que puede oírlo. Ella responde con su contestación habitual, _Cuídate tú, imbécil_. 

Si hubiese sabido que esa sería la última vez que lo viese, le gustaría pensar que no lo hubiese insultado. 

La realidad es que lo habría hecho de todos modos.

*****

Es de noche y aunque sea verano corre una brisa fría, está frente a lo que alguna vez fue su casa cuando recuerda esa noche de luna llena y comprende que Derek no se refería a esa pelea cuando admitió ser el culpable.

Derek se estaba refiriendo a lo sucedido en su casa seis años atrás. Derek se refería a Kate Argent y a un enamoramiento adolescente que terminó en la muerte de toda su familia. Derek lleva seis años culpándose por lo sucedido y siempre había estado buscando la manera de decirle a Laura lo que sabía, y ella no lo había querido entender.

Derek está en Nueva York, esperando su llamado como todas las noches. 

Es cuando ve a la figura parada en el bosque que se da cuenta que esa noche no lo llamará.

En sus últimos segundos no piensa en ese tío amable que siempre le daba helado antes de cenar, no piensa en el monstruo en que se ha convertido. Ni siquiera piensa en el olor a cenizas que inunda el aire y en su familia que ya no está. 

Piensa en Derek y en cómo se seguirá culpando. En cómo le gustaría decirle que su respuesta esa noche fue la correcta, _no es su culpa_ , no del todo. Ella debería haberse dado cuenta, debería haber estado ahí para él. 

Ella debería seguir junto a él, porque Derek se quedará solo. 

Derek estará sentado esa mañana muy temprano, esperando escuchar el teléfono y hablar con ella, comiendo esos bombones de chocolates con menta que ella le dejó en la casa antes de irse.

Laura muere recordando el aroma a tierra húmeda, a menta y chocolate, a libros viejos y a cenizas.

*****

_—Si eres el amargado, vuelve a llamar dentro de un rato, imbécil. Si no eres el amargado, no me interesa._

Derek escucha la voz de Laura en su contestador cuando la llama por décima vez y decide volver a Beacon Hills cuanto antes. No han pasado ni dos días sin recibir respuesta de su hermana. 

Siente el lobo dentro suyo aullar de dolor y aún no sabe bien por qué.

 _No otra vez_ , piensa, _por favor, no otra vez_.

 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, no lo puse arriba para no inceptionar (?), pero me di cuenta que los shippeo LIKE HELL, escribiendo esto.


End file.
